The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Junebearing or short-day strawberry (Fragaria×ananassa Duch.), which has been named ‘Bish’. This variety is the result of a cross between ‘FL 87-210’ (unpatented) and ‘Delmarvel’ (unpatented) made in 1993 in Raleigh, N.C. as part of a strawberry breeding program. Plants were first germinated in a greenhouse in Raleigh, N.C. in 1993. In the spring of 1994, germinated seedlings were transferred into seedling trays and allowed to grow over the summer. Subsequently, the seedlings were transplanted into the field in Reidsville, N.C. in the fall of 1994. ‘Bish’ was discovered in May 1995 in a cultivated field in Reidsville, N.C. and originally designated ‘NCR 95-08’ during the testing period.
‘Bish’ was first asexually reproduced by runners (i.e., stolons) and planted in Fletcher, N.C. in fall 1995. Subsequently, ‘Bish’ has also been asexually propagated by tissue culture micropropagation from runner meristems. The combination of traits disclosed herein that characterize ‘Bish’ have been retained true to type through successive cycles of asexual propagation.